Tell Me
by Yuki Kinomi
Summary: I told him, over and over again...but he never listened to me. Never. He should of...maybe then, this wouldn't of been so hard. [note: this is a shortstory, so there will be no updates or more chapters added. r&r plz! Thnx!]


**-Gravitation-**

**-Tell Me-**

**-By: Yuki Kinomi-**

****

_Started and Finished: 10/2/07_

* * *

It was a late summer's day, almost fall in fact; the point of the year where the trees shine like gold up and down the streets of Sendai, even in the N-G Studios' court yard. A joy filled Shuichi pranced his way down the halls, bouncing happily into the recording studio with his band. The boy's day had run perfectly, "best day ever" in his words. That was, until their boss, Seguchi Touma, president of N-G Studios, walked in with a distressed look upon his face.

"Shindou." The hatted man managed to choke out. "There's a call for you on like two…" He paused. "…It's Eiri." Seguchi walked out just as Shindou grabbed the phone and pressed the "line 2" button.

"…Yuki?" He cocked his head a bit. "What's the matter? You've never called me at work before."

"Hey…" The elder's voice sounded a little dismayed. "I need you at home right now…please." That's all that was said, and the other line hung up.

"H…Hiro…" Shuichi slowly turned around, his gaze to the floor. "I need a ride home…K-san, tell Touma-san that I'm leaving." The pink-haired boy trudged out the door with his best friend, and down to the parking garage to the motorcycle. It took a total of five minutes to get Shuichi back to his apartment…a whole ten minutes less than usual.

"Shuichi, what's going on, man?" Hiro parked the bike and dismounted as his pink-haired friend began to run up to the building.

"Something's wrong with Yuki! I could tell by his voice…" Shuichi left the redhead out by the bike as he raced to the elevator and up to the apartment. He skittered through the door, a nervous wreck. The whole place was kind of dark, save for one lamp in the living room. "Yuki! I came as quickly as I could!" The boy rushed to the couch where his elder lover sat, head in hands. There was an unopened pack of cigarettes lying on the coffee table in front of him, along with half a beer.

"I went to the hospital for my monthly checkup today…" Eiri's voice broke into a silence.

"And? Yuki? Are you ok?" Silence still, and the boy's eyes began to water. "Please, tell me that you're ok, Yuki!"

"I'm not ok, Brat." The blond looked up to his Uke. His eyes were red and bloodshot, almost as if he had been crying. "Adenocarcinoma…"

"…What?"

"…It's a type of lung cancer…"

"C…cancer?!" Shuichi grabbed hold of his Seme's shoulders. "Please, tell me that you're not going to die, Yuki!!!"

"Listen, you Damn Brat!" The elder sighed. "Doc said it was only in stage IA. Which means I can go through a type of surgery to help…"

"Surgery?!" Shuichi shouted again. "But, Yuki!"

"Will you stop yelling!! I have a headache!" Eiri growled a little, which only made him cough. "And if you must know…I should have listened to you, Shuichi. You told me to stop smoking, that it would only lead me to an early grave. Look at me now…" He laughed awkwardly, but the laughing soon turned to sobbing. "…I don't want to die…"

"Y…Yuki…" The boy's already flowing tears grew, and he latched himself to the elder's neck. "…I don't want you to die either…I love you so much, Yuki…I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" The blond tightened his arms around the boy's torso, burring his face in Shuichi's bright orange hoodie.

"…I agreed to the surgery…I go in tomorrow…" He stopped crying—it was making his headache worse—and looked to the shining violet orbs staring back. "I want you to come…Touma too, and whoever you two bring along." Shuichi nodded, too shocked with sadness to say anything. "…I should have listened to you…" Face still distressed, Eiri picked up his young lover in his arms and carried him back to their room. Gently, he placed him upon the silken sheets.

Morning came upon the sleeping couple like a sack of bricks…sudden, and painful. The Seme and his Uke loaded into the Benz and drove off to the hospital at around nine am. There, they met Touma and his wife, Eiri's sister, Mika, along with Ryuichi, Hiroshi, and Ayaka, all of them waiting nervously at the door.

"We wish you the best of luck, Eiri." Touma smiled, an arm around his wife's waist. The others nodded, seeing as how they were all thinking of saying the same thing. Shuichi hugged and kissed him one last time before the doctor came to get the blond-haired man.

"Please…be safe, Yuki. And—"

"I know. Don't die on you…" He nodded off as he followed the doctor past a pair of shining silver doors, and out of sight.

Nervously, anxiously, impatiently they all waited for the novelist's doctor to come back out. For hours they waited, by then, Shuichi had fallen asleep on Hiroshi's shoulder, a few tears still fresh on his cheeks. Finally, the somewhat t6all, dark-haired man came out holding a clipboard. The violet-eyed singer awoke instantly.

"Tell me, is he ok?!" Latching onto the man's scrubs, he attempted to decipher the clipboard's contents.

"Shuichi, is that right?" The doctor laughed a bit. "Don't fret. Your husband will be fine, he's still asleep from the anaesthetics."

"H…husband?" He blushed a deep magenta.

"Yes. That's what Uesugi-san said before he fell asleep." The tall man smiled. "Ah, anyways. Follow me, please. I'll take you to his room." Shuichi nodded, still blushing, and followed the doctor, his friends close behind. Through the silver doors with the rd cross printed upon their shining surfaces, and past doors upon doors of other patients with their own problems. They passed them all; from the dying Chemo woman, to the hypochondriac who thinks he's come down with a case of polio. The group finally stopped in front of one of the many beige doors, the mane tag "Uesugi Eiri" in the box below the door's window.

"…Uhm…" Slowly, the boy turned the knob; the door gently swung open with a light creaking noise.

Inside the room was a couch sitting just under a large window; a few chairs across from the bed. The bed's rails were gray plastic, the sheets white cotton, and the smell of a thousand deaths reeked the room, just like the rest of the hospital. Shuichi approached the bed silently, he pulled up a chair and sat next to the novelist; he took hold of his hand.

"Yuki…I'm so glad you're ok…" Filled with relief, the singer could only whisper. "I'm so happy…"

"Hnn…told you so, Damn Brat…" The blond grunted out, and turned his head a little to look at the boy.

"Y…Yuki!!!" Shuichi jumped up, and planted a kiss on the Seme's lips. "You're awake!"

"Obviously." Smirking, he adjusted the bed so it sat up a little. "I didn't worry you too much, did I?" He kept the smirk, even when Shuichi latched himself onto his neck again.

"So…husband, eh?" The boy still blushed, and giggled lightly.

"Uhn…I was going under. Delusional."

"You still said it!"

"Not like I ment it…"

"Whatever you say, Yuki…" Shuichi giggled again, and curled up on the bed with his elder lover. "…I love you, Yuki…"

"I…I love you too, Shuichi…" Leaning his head on the boy's, he closed his eyes. The pink-haired pop singer smiled and he too closed his eyes. With that, the heart monitor went flat…


End file.
